Sweet, sweet Hyena
by betweenthecandle
Summary: Stargate crossover. Xander just wanted a quiet evening to forget all the bad memories,of the last few weeks. Guess what? Well, he’s not going to have it, a knock at his door and a phone ring will change his life forever! x? SLASH, don't like it, don't re
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jude

Crossover: btvs/Stargate(/Anita Blake implied)

Pairing: Xander?

Beta: Mia and James

They are the best.

Summary: Xander just wanted a quiet evening to forget all the bad memories,

Of the last few weeks. Guess what? Well, he's not going to have

It, a knock at his door and a phone ring will change his life

Forever.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue: A quiet evening in Xanderland.

Xander was enjoying his first guilty-free evening, since the aborted wedding.

He was cocooning in his old leather couch, with a beer, some Chinese take

out and 'The X-Files' marathon on Sci-Fi. He had seen Anya at the Bronze,

last night, when he had stopped there for a beer after patrolling with Spike.

Apparently, she was all demon-like, again. And she seemed happier that way

than she had ever been in all her time with him.

The last couple of weeks had been a real guilt trip for him, but after seeing her

joking and smiling at the though of her next vengeance job, he could not regret

his decision anymore. He had let her control his life for too long, just because

he was feeling lonely, left aside by his friends again. Oh, it was not their fault

this time, just the circumstances of life. They all had a girl or a boyfriend or some

great study plans; even Giles had decided to move on. Well, they had drifted apart,

and when Anya had made her move, he had jumped on the offer just to feel like

someone cared. And, one thing entraining another, he had been carried away,

dragged by the flow. Thanks to that demon, or man, or what ever thing Anya had

cursed in the past who had came to the wedding to punish Anya by showing him

false visions of their future, he had had a good wake up call, before he had made

the biggest mistake of his short life!

Of course, his friends were thinking that it was the vision of the future, the demon

had shown him, which had frightened him, and pushed him on the running path.

But it had been his feeling of total detachment which made him run. How could he

marry someone he doesn't care enough for? He needed to be the alpha male in his

couple. And with Anya it was not possible. She wanted to dominate him so much

that his hyena was thrashing, urging him to beat her until Anh understood that

she was only beta to them. So, he had left her at the altar!

He was slowly drifting to sleep, when a knock at his door woke him up. /Who the

hell could be knocking at this time of the night / He had been clear, when he had

talked with Willow last night that he wanted to be left alone, just for one night. That

he would not move from his couch, not for pizza, Scooby meeting, not even if the

world was ending, ……...again! After another couple of knocks, he finally moved

himself from his sitting position, to the door of his apartment.

When he finally opened it, he found himself face to face with four children.

They were dark haired, with deep green coloured eyes, twin boys who must have

been ten to twelve years approximately, and an older girl, probably sixteen, holding

a baby. The girl was crying, trembling with deep sobs, the boys in front of her trying

to shield her and the baby from an eventual danger, tears kept with force in their eyes,

but you could see that they just wanted to hide their faces in the girl light blue dress.

They looked at Xander, with frightened eyes. It was the girl who finally talk, in a

Willow babble speed kind of rush.

"so……..sorrytodisturbyou,buttheslayerjustkilledourparentsandwearewere- hyenasandtheywereshiftingshecalledthemdemonsandbeheadedmomwithasword

anddaddyscreamedtoustogoseewillythesnitch.thathewouldknowwhoisthehyenapack

leaderinthistown,togototheobaandaskforprotection,and,"sob,"and,"deep breath. "and,wehadgonetothemanandhesaidthatalexanderharriswasthepackleader.

sowecameheretoseehim.please,please,pleasetellusthatyourhimbecausetheslayer

slicedaddyintwopiecesandtherewassomuchbloodeverywhereandwehavenooneelse

andidon'tknowwhattodoifyou'renothim,andwearescared."

And she began to cry much louder, hugging the baby a little bit more.

Xander looked at them seriously, he had understood almost the whole story, but needed

to hear it a second time to be sure.

"Could you repeat that more slowly sweetie, so I could answer your questions and

help you." He said with a gentle voice, before taking the baby, who was sleeping in

her arms and making them enter the living room. He made them sit, and after a quick

trip to the kitchen, providing them some soda and handkerchief. "Now sweetie,

explain to me what happened again." He said rocking the baby, who had just began to whimper softly n his dreams, lightly.

"My name is Nicole, the twins are Marcus and Jayne, the baby is Albumine, but

we call her Mina; we are the Logans. We were moving from Texas to Sunnydale

for Daddy's work. We had just come in town and we were near the north cemetery

when the car broke. Daddy knew this guy called Willy the Snitch and we were five

minute from his bar, but we needed to cross the cemetery to go ask for his help. We

were almost on the other side, when a bunch of vamps attacked us, Mom and Daddy

decided to shift to defend us, when the slayer came and made the vamps flew. Our

parent were in the middle of shifting and she called them demon and kill them, first she beheaded mom with a sword, then Daddy put himself between her and us, screaming to

us to go ask Willy for help and that he would know who is the hyena pack leader in this

town, since we are all were-hyena, and to go to the Oba of Sunnydale and ask for

protection. And Willy said that Alexander Harris was the pack leader. So, he brought

us here to him. Please, please Mister Harris tell us that you're the Oba, because

the Slayer sliced Daddy in two pieces and there was so much blood everywhere

and we have no one else and I don't know what to do if your not him, or if the Slayer

finds us, and we are so, so scared." She tells in a little voice broken with sobs, pain,

and her body shacking furiously.

Xander put himself beside her on the couch, took her in his free arm, and began to

purr lightly. At that sound she began to calm and purr in return, her head on his

shoulder, the twins decided to come and sit at their feet their heads on his knees,

purring lightly to shush their sister too.

"I'll take care of you, I'm the Oba of the were-hyena pack of this town, and I won't

let the Slayer touch you, or even come near you. You are now blood of my blood,

flesh of my flesh, my kin, my cubs, and no one hurts what is mine." With his last word,

he bite lightly on the girl jugular, then each of the twins, and finally the baby's making

sure not to wake her, putting his claim on the new cubs of his pack. "We'll go fetch

your car and what's inside tomorrow, I'm going to call someone to go and take care of

your parent's body. So, they can have a decent sepulture." He continued to talk to them,

while purring for a long moment, and when they finally fall asleep, he took them and put

them in his bed in his bedroom, making a cradle for Mina in a drawer of his dresser,

before coming back in the living room to make some phone calls. When he had finished,

he finally took the time to let Nicole story take its plain measure.

"God, Buffy, what have you done?" Said Xander with a voice filled with sorrow,

finally letting his emotion show on his face, a tear falling silently on his face.

It had taken superhuman willpower to show no reactions to Nicole's story.

The children needed to be reassured, and as their new Oba it was now his role.

Something had change tonight and because of that he would have to explain to his

friends that he was a were. When they knew the truth, he would need to fight one of

his best friend or his pack would challenge him for the power. If someone else became

Oba, his friends and the fighters for the light side would be dead in less then a day.

Tomorrow night, he would fight Buffy, to avenge his new pack members, because

with him she would stay alive to see an other day. Tomorrow night, he would loose his family, to save them all. Tomorrow night, he would take the cubs and leave Sunnydale forever, to save him and the cubs.

As another tear ran on his face, the phone began to ring, the ring of more changes for

Xander.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Bad news and ghost from the past.

Twenty minutes before the phone rang

"Willy… Willy!" said Xander with growing irritation, and a lot of lassitude.

He had been on the phone with the bar tender for more then a half hour now,

and Willy's plaintive tone was creeping on his nerves. "Would you please

SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now listen to me, just five minutes, for hell's sakes."

On the other end, the line became quiet. "So, Willy, first you had done well, by

bringing the cubs to me. Now, here is what I want you to do. I need forged paper

to make the cubs mine legally. I need to be their guardian." Xander said calmly.

"I also want you to take care of the burial of their parents, you have until tomorrow

evening!"

"………………………………….."

"I know perfectly well, that it's going to be difficult Willy, but I'm your pack leader

and you will obey me, UNDERSTOOD!" said Xan beginning to growl lowly.

"………………………………….."

"I know that you don't like it, to be true I don't like you, you're a weak link in the

Sunnydale were-hyena pack, if someone else had been Oba, you would have been

dead a long time ago. But as pack leader, I know that you can be useful sometimes,

and because of that, I protect you, but keep in mind that that can change." He continued

more calmly, but keeping the growl in his voice. "So, just do as I said and call me

if you have a problem or when you are finished," said Xander taking a command tone

that none of his friends would ever heard before hanging up the phone.

After that, he decided to go fetch a comforter from the dresser in his bedroom; he

was really beginning to feel tired. Tonight, he would sleep on his couch, and tomorrow

they would be going somewhere else. He needed to make plans, to choose a place to

settle with the kids, he could not plan this trip lightly, children needed security. He needed to call several of his friends, needed to find a new place, a new city and a new

pack. Narcissus would help him find some contact, the though of St-Louis were-hyena's

pack leader made his mind wander to lalaland, to the beginning of his own story,

the story of Sunnydale's Oba.

Flashback

Six years before

Xander had just got out of the library; he had lied to Giles and the girls. He could still

feel the hyena in his mind. He had control of her, but she was there, purring with

contentment because she was still there.

She had chosen him because he had the stronger spirit, and she had been right, it

had been strong enough for her to merge partially with him. Strong enough to not

destroy him in the process, making it impossible for the witch and the warlock to remove

her. Yes they had weakened her for the moment, but with time, she would possess her

host entirely again, and when that happened the hellmouth will tremble on its foundations.

That thought only, frightened Xander more then anything. He could not risk letting

her loose again, because she would hurt his friends, maybe kill them. He needed to

find a solution to control the hyena definitely, or he would have to die! He knew that

he could not ask Giles or Willow would know and she would try to help him. Xander

could not risk her fucking with the mojo; she was too unpredictable when she was doing magic, always adapting, changing parts of the spell or ingredients. He loved her, but the

hyena was too dangerous. What if she messed up and gave more power to his beast, god, he

doesn't want to see that! Dead friends were most definitely not good friends. He

ran more than walked to his home that night, more frightened by the shadows of

his mind than the vamps.

End flashback

Since that moment, Xander had changed his life style and his view of the world for the

second time, meditating each morning, eating vegetable more often not wanting to give

his beast the taste of fresh meat, exercising in different martial arts clubs, but the most important change had been his total immersion in Giles' precious books. He had begun

with the library first, then the watcher's private collection searching for a solution so

he would not have to kill himself. While searching Xander began to learn. He learned first

that he was not useless we it came to study, that when properly stimulated his mind was

really quick to retain information. After six years he could now understand a lot of

ancient human languages, like Egyptian, Sumerian, Latin, Greek,…..and a lot of more

obscure human and demon dialects. He could read, write and, most of the time, speak

them. One day, just for fun he had asked Giles how much of them he knew, and after

hearing his answer had realised that he knew a hundred more than the watcher. This had

been the catalyst to begin a University scholarship by correspondence, only needing to

go to a limited number of conferences. The day he had had his first PhD in linguistics,

he had made the snoopy dance of the millennium, only regretting that his friends were

not with him to celebrate. Now he had four more, in Anthropology, Archaeology, his

false trip around the USA had been a good excuse for practical work training in Canada, History of arts and myths and legends of the world, and Demonology, but he had done this one only for the fun. Thanks to Wesley for this one, he had recommended him to the special private school in England. Wesley, another one of his hidden secrets! Where would he have

been without Wes; he had been so close to killing himself because the hyena was becoming

too powerful for him to control her, when the watcher had made his appearance. He

would always be glad for the solution Wes had found.

Flashback

The hyena was so close to the surface these days that Xander knew that he would have

to terminate himself soon if he didn't want her to get loose. She was fighting him all

the time, but more and more since the slayer and her new watcher had arrived on the hellmouth. She was considering Faith as a challenger for her pack leadership, and each

time they were in the same room Xander had to reinforce his mental walls. Buffy was

just a beta since the hyena had proved her dominance to the blonde slayer by fighting

her, but she had never fought Faith, and the powerful female was on her territory. Because

of that, he could not risk befriending the dark beauty, and because of Buffy he could not befriend her watcher. He had to wait for the right time to talk to him, knowing that he

needed to apologise for the way he was acting in front of him. Wesley Wyndam-Price

was probably his only chance of help right now. Tonight was the first time they were

alone in the library. Buffy had taken everyone else with her on patrol, letting him and her hated new watcher to look after wolf-Oz until the morning. He needed to take his chance

to talk with him now or never.

"Mister Wyndam-Price?" asked Xander with incertitude in his voice.

"Mister Harris," answered Wesley with an annoyed tone.

"May I disturb your reading for a moment, please?" continued Xander with extreme politeness.

Wesley took his time before nodding to the teenage boy; Xander's attitude was disturbing him. Normally the boy was some dumb, joke-cracking, annoying brat, but here he was a

calm young man who seemed deadly serious, and that was spooky even for a watcher like him.

"I…." Xander hesitated. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviours these last few days.

I know that I have acted poorly in front of you, and that I have probably hurt your feelings

with my bad jokes at your expense. It was never in my intentions to reject you and Faith,

but I have some serious problem that force me to follow Buffy's lead when it comes to

the group. I really would like to know you, and maybe befriend you, and…." He took a

deep breath, before continuing. "I would like to ask for your help. I'll understand if you

don't want to give it to me, the only thing I can do is apologise again," Said Xander.

Wesley was taken aback, from all the people of this group; he could have expected that

from Mister Giles, but never from that boy. He took a moment to digest the information, before answering in a neutral tone.

"I accept your apology Mister Harris, but before I accept to help you, I want to know

what is your problem, and why can't you go to Mister Giles?"

"Fair enough. I can't go to the group because they think that they have solved that

particular problem a long time ago. As for my problem, well, you must have read Giles

report to the council, since your supposed to be Buffy's new watcher." Wesley made a

nod before giving Xander a sign to make him continue. "Then you must know that a

group of children and I were possessed by hyena spirits, and that thanks to Willow and

Giles we were de-possessed. Well, the story doesn't end at that point for me! You see my hyena was pack leader the strongest one of her pack. She never left me, the spell

weakened her, but she had had the time to merge herself partially with my soul before

that. I control her most of the time, but she's becoming stronger and stronger as the time passes. Soon she will be in control of my mind once again, and it can't happen. I've

searched for a solution for more then two years now. I've read every book in this library and

elsewhere and when I say every book, I mean every book. Even the more obscure one on Tek'laa demons, and I had to learn their language before doing that. I've found nothing;

I know that I will have to terminate my life soon, before I become a threat for my friends and

the hellmouth. You are outside the group and you have the knowledge to help me have a

last little chance. Even if you don't help me, I will ask you not to repeat our conversation to the others. Willow would try to help and she has a tendency to mess really badly with the mojo. She would probably free the hyena faster, or empower her. I don't have confidence

in her not to act and I can't trust the others not to tell her." He finished with a sad tone.

Wesley was stunned by the boy's story, that a young man with no special power had found the force to restrain one of the most powerful spirit possessions within his mind all this time. Only for that, Wes would help him. He was a unique case to observe, he was fascinating.

Wes was looking at the subject of his last thesis on ghost and spirit through the ages, he

would be the perfect ending for his PhD in advanced Demonology. The younger watcher could not keep the smile, which was now blooming on his British face.

"After reflection, I will help you Mister Harris-"

"Xander"

"Sorry?"

"If you're going to help me, I would like for you to call me Xander, and maybe give me permission to call you Wesley," explained Xander.

"Well, Xander, as I was saying, I will help you. But I would like to make a deal with you;

I have a thesis on ghost and spirits to finish my PhD, would you agree to be the anonymous subject of it? It would help me a lot, and it would not disturb your life too much. It may even help us with the research to help you find a solution to your problem. I have some friends who could help us and…" Wesley was becoming more exited as the minutes were passing. Xan had never seen him so animated, so full of light, and suddenly he could feel his hyena calm and the sounds of a light purr of contentment begin to invade his mind. She liked Wesley and he was beginning to like the stuffy British too. A chuckle escaped him and he interrupted Wesley once more.

"Sure Wesley, you can observe me as much as you want if it can help the two of us," and Wes's smile grew a little bit more. "But I would like to do the same with you, I'm writing a thesis on the watcher society for my Anthropology PhD." He said laughing openly now.

"Anthropology PhD?" asked Wes with a fish face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not as dumb as I look. When I began to research I found that I could be really smart if I wanted. So, two years ago, I decided to pass a central jury to have my graduation faster and after that I began a scholarship PhD in linguistics by correspondence. Last year I began Anthropology and this year it's Archaeology, and I would like to begin another one next year but I don't know were to go for a demonology one," said Xander with a smile.

"You… you… are you a genius?" asked Wesley with respect

"They've tested me after the jury, I'm close to Einstein, but I have a concentration problem and a selective memory problem. I can't retain some subjects like mathematics, or science, or other subjects based on logic. If I had not been possessed, I would have stayed Xander the donut boy." Xander answered with a sad expression. "So, deal?"

"Deal!"

The two of them smiled, and a deep understanding look passed between them.

"Xander?"

"Yes, Wesley," said Xan with a light voice.

"For your Demonology PhD, I could recommend you to a great school; have you something against demon professors?"

"Why, Mister Wyndam-Price, are you telling me that you got your PhD in a British demon school?"

"Of course not, I'm telling you that I got my 'PhDs' in a British demon school," answered Wesley with a sweet tone.

"PhDs, Wesley?"

"Six of them, Alexander, and I'm finishing the number seven, maybe I'll do another one after that." He said innocently.

"My, my, but you must be a genius, how interesting!" And they began to laugh like little boys who had just discovered their father's playboys.

End flashback

That night had been the beginning of a deep friendship between the two men. Wesley was the only one to know the real Xander, and it was with him that Xan had partied with when he had obtained his first PhD. Wes had the best result ever for his thesis after they had found a solution for Xander's problem. They searched for a solution in the private library of different demon friends of Wesley. But it was a really old Shaman in Utah who had finally helped them.

Xander had been made part of the earth, merging totally with the hyena, accepting her and binding her to his soul. By doing that he had became a shifter. Contrary to an ordinary were-wolf or hyena he was not bound to the moon cycle. He could shift at will and that was the advantage he had use to became Oba, but that was another story, and he could hear the phone ringing, interrupting his train of though.

What happened when the phone rang

Xander got himself out of the couch, and took the phone with lassitude.

"Harris's house, if they killed you, we kill them!"

"Sorry, Major Eric Trent speaking, may I speak to Mister Alexander O'Neil?" said a strong voice full of exasperation.

"It's himself on the phone, what can I do for you major?" answered with mistrust.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you at this time of the night, but I've tried all day and you were never there. I'm Colonel Jonathan O'Neil's lawyer."

"What has Jack done this time?" asked Xander with a little smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the Colonel had died on a mission three days ago, and he has left you all of his possession."

Xander let himself fall stunned on the floor, mouth deeply opened and tears falling freely on his face, now white as marble. Jack was dead . . . how could he . . . how could he fucking die on him. Jack could not die, he was….JACK!

"Sir? Sir? Are you still on the phone?" asked the major with worry.

"Yes, yes I'm still there, Major, can you tell me how he died?" asked Xander with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry sir, its-"

"Fucking classified!" interrupted Xan

"Yes sir, it is, I'm sorry to ask this but, could you come to Colorado to sign the papers, or would you prefer for me to send them to you?"

" Did, did, do you know if Jack left me his house?" asked Xan thinking suddenly of the kids and his need to find them a new home.

"Yes, sir."

"In that case, I'll take my kids and be in Colorado in a week, Major. Can you ask someone to take care of the house until we take up residence there."

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of everything for you. Sir, may ask you a question? It's for the papers?"

"Go ahead, Major," said Xander with the voice of someone close to collapse.

"What was your relationship with the Colonel, sir?"

"The Colonel was my father, Major, he was my father!" and the tears ran on his face again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

hello,

I just wanted to clarify a detail; in my story xander had his first PhD at 17,

but contrary to what you all are thinking, he will have the four other ones

when the beginning of my story take place. In this time line, just a couple of weeks

before Gloryficus came in SunnyD. Ok?

if you have some more detail, which bother you can find me on aol messenger

eachfriday night until midnight, and my sn is betweenthecandle, feel free to contact me

I'll be happy to answer all your questions.

Bye Jude


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: He was my father, Major!

Twenty-two years previous

Jack O'Neil was furious. How dare she take his newborn son and flee like that? It was true that he had to leave her right after she gave birth to Alexander, but he had no other choice. His C.O. had informed him of the incoming mission fifteen minutes after he had learned that he was a father, and as a junior officer Jack could only obey him. He had been gone for six month but he had written to her every day and had found a way to send the letters once or twice a month. Two days ago, he had came home, hoping to find his wife and son waiting for him, only to find an empty house and some legal papers on the kitchen table informing him that his Jessica had divorced him. She had invoked the conjugal abandon to justify that in front of the court. He never had been truly in love with her, but when she had come to tell him that she was pregnant with his kid Jack's heart had made a looping in his chest and banged madly with love for the new life growing in her. So, he had married her, bought a house for them, decorated a nursery on the first floor and mothered Jessica. He understood that she had not wanted a kid because she was only twenty. But after they had discussed it for a while, she had agree to have the baby and Jack would take care of it if she didn't wanted to do it herself later. He had been ready to drop the army, to take care of his son, but as the time passed she had begun to change, talking to the baby and singing to him. He had felt a little bit happier to know that the baby would feel wanted. He never had expected her to kidnap his son and divorce him. If it had been only her taking off Jack would not have chased her, but she had Alex, and for him he was ready to fight. She would regret what she had done!

So, two days later, he was on the road to some obscure little Californian town called Sunnydale. He had called one of his deceased father's old friends, who was now working with the FBI disappearance cell, and Dray had found her by tracking her credit card. He had also found that she had remarried and that her husband had begun adoption procedures for his son. Just that little piece of information had enraged Jack, never would he let that man take his little one, the blood would flow before that. Alexander was an O'Neil and he would stay an O'Neil, even if Jack had to kill someone for that!

Several hours later

Jack had found her ten minutes after entering the town. He had stopped the car, jumped out and pulled his son out of Jessica's arms. She had looked at him like if she had seen a ghost, her face as white as the snow on Christmas Eve. But Jack never looked at her once, the only thing he could see was his beautiful baby boy. For the first time he could feel what his father had always told him, the incredible connection between the two of them, and the truth of the legend of the O'Neil clan. After a moment, Jessica tried to take the baby back and to run away from him, but it was like they were glued together by the flow of power running through them. When Jack finally found his son's eyes, the voice of Andrew O'Neil rang in him, and he could hear once again the tale that same voice had told him so often in his youth.

/ At the beginning of the time, earth was the land of three different nations, the demons, the humans and the Atlantes. Demons and humans were fighting all the time for the power, when the third one, the most powerful had retired to a territory in the middle of the ocean, willing only to live in peace. Their city was made of crystal and their technology was purely organic, based on what the earth would offer to them freely, and each day was devoted to learn and create. They were dual in their form, not male or female, only choosing to evolve to one of the two forms when the time came for them to seduce their future mate.

They had lived like that for more then a millennium, when one day a member of the royal clan O'N'Eil had a terrible vision. Her name was Laï'N'A, she was the youngest daughter of the king and a seer. She predicted that when the next moon would rise, the demons and the humans, envious of the power of the Atlantes people, would make an alliance and come to destroy Atlantis. She predicted that when the sun would be in the sky the next day nothing would be left of their land but the ocean.

The old king who had recently bond to a tiny blond human female, decided that he wanted not to listen to his daughter predictions, that the people of his wife would not betray them. His spouse had told him frequently how much Laï'N'A disliked her, and how much she was mean with her. The king trusting in the lies of the one who was supposed to love him, decided to banish his daughter.

That night, forced to leave her family to their death, she found her younger brother J'A'N'Si on the other side of the city's doors waiting for her. He was there with all of the young children of the clan. He told her that he had been hiding behind the curtains when she had talked with their father earlier that day. He trusted his sister's visions, since they had never failed them in the past. The full moon would be in two days, so he had gathered together the children and the babies of their line. They would hide them between the human people in a little village of the Emerald land, where he had some friends. While listening to him, she had looked at the younger children. Something had bothered her for a moment; they were all boys now, no more in between gender. Seeing this she asked her brother why. He looked at her with pained eyes, before explaining that if they were to pass for human they needed to have a determinate gender. The female one, while considered as the stronger one by the Atlantes, was the fragile one for the humans, and the one which would more likely be abused. So, it was best for them all if the O'N'Eil clan became the O'Neil clan, and became males. She took a moment to see the truth in his words, before shifting her body to her male form for their travelling time.

After that J'A'N'Si gave her all the information she needed and took her and the children to one of the sealing boat. Before leaving she begged him to come with them, but he told her that he needed to stay so no one would find that the children had disappeared. Her eyes full of tears, she left him that night; never would she see him or her beloved Atlantis again.

Two day later, before the moonrise they arrived at the Emerald land where the chief of the McLain's welcomed them in his clan. He who had been her brother's best friend took her in his arms and let her cry for her soon to be dead family, comforting her with gentle words, while petting her hair lightly.

At the same time, the beloved wife of King A'Ter'Na O'N'Eill opened the doors of the city to the demon-human alliance, after having destroyed the city's defence mechanism earlier that day. The king died knowing that he had betrayed his daughter and people for the white flesh of a traitor. The people died in a blood bath, massacred by the demons, while the humans pillaged the city. They were ready to leave when the morning came, but what they hadn't known was that the city's heart was linked to the king's heart, and that each morning he needed to go pray at the centre of the island to keep her safe from the sea, it was Atlantis' ultimate defence. So, the king was dead and in the blink of an eye, the sea swallowed the island, it was the end of Atlantis and her conquerors.

Three years after that, the McLean clan celebrated the wedding of their chief Marcus and the chief of the O'Neil clan, Laïna. From them, several children were borne all but one was human and McLean. However the last one was an Atlante and he chose to take the O'Neil name.

All children from his line were born Atlantes, choosing instinctively their male form after seeing their father for the first time establishing the power link between them, the mark of the royal Atlantes clan. That is what happened to you, when I took you in my arms for the first time Jack, and that is what will happen to your child when you will look at him in the eyes for the first time too. You my son are the last heir of Atlantis royal line, your blood is Atlantes, as is mine! You will live longer than any human, you will have the genetic memory of the line when you come to maturity and you will develop some of the line powers, like visions, telekinesis or something else, it's different for everyone, only time will tell, Remember this my son, because one day, we will return there and the world will change./

Jack had always though that his Dad was a little bit crazy, but now he could feel the truth, the link. After a while, he finally looked at Jessica, she had looked frightened by him. He took her to her house; there they had screamed a lot. She finally told him that she had been in love with Tony Harris since she was eighteen, but when they had knew that Tony could not have children, they had broke up. She had met Jack and she had tried to make it work with him, but Tony had called her while she was pregnant and he wanted her back with the baby. She had tried to leave Jack before Alex birth, but the day she was supposed to take a fly to California, he had came back earlier because his mission had been cancelled. It would have been easier to just declare the baby as Tony's child, but Jack had made sure to go and declare Alex before leaving after the birth. So, now they were forced to have Tony to adopt him. Jack had been disgusted by the woman who was his child's mother, but he knew that being in the military, he would never have the guardianship of his son, so he told her that he would have the guardianship of his son each time he wanted it and that he had made sure that Alex would stay an O'Neil. She and her new husband could dance on their heads; his son would never be a Harris! At that she became nearly hysterical, calling him every name she could think of. The screaming match had continued a long time, Tony joining the fun when he came home after work. That night, he had taken his son with him, and he had kept Alex for the following year and an half, leaving him with his mother, when he had been on mission. After that, a judge had given the guardianship back to Jessica, but with a restriction, he would stay an O'Neil and Jack could see him whenever he wanted.

twenty two years later

Jack had always found time for Alex, going fishing with him each summer, or skiing for Christmas. When Tony had molested him for the first time, it was Jack who had come and clocked some sense into Tony's head, telling him that the next time he touched his son, he would kill him and hide the corpse. The day Jack had fallen in love with Sarah, he had called his son to tell him everything about her, and they had decided together to not tell her about Alex's existence. To keep Alex safe from Jack's job problems at that time and after that they never found the right time to tell her. So, when Charlie killed himself and Sarah would not see him, it was in Alex's arms that Jack had cried for the loss of his second son for the first time.

What ever happened they were there for each other, until today, Jack had left him forever this time and Xander felt totally empty for the first time in his life. He tried to access their power link, but couldn't feel it anymore, he was alone. Still sitting on the floor, he took the phone one last time and pressed a number. It took four rings before someone took the call.

"Narcissus in chains, Ajax on the phone, how may I help you?" said a male voice

"Ajax, it's Alexander, I need to talk with Narcissus, please" said Xander with a ton less voice.

"Right away, sir," answered Ajax with deference for the Sunnydale Oba.

Two minutes later, the St-Louis Oba was on the Phone.

"Alexander, is something wrong?" asked an Androgyny voice with a point of worry.

"Narcissus, I need your help. My father is dead. I need to go to Colorado. The Slayer has killed two new members of my pack leaving me in charge of four cubs that I will take with me. However before that I will have to fight the slayer tomorrow night because if I don't do it the rest of the pack will go for the kill, and this would be bad for the new Californian right of the shifters. I …I'm lost Narci, I need you to send me one of your Alphas to take care of the pack after I leave," said Xander in a rush, finishing with the beginning of a sob.

"Oh, Alex, I'll send you Horace right away!"

They talked for a moment to prepare the arriving of the new pack leader of Sunnydale then Xander fell asleep curled on the floor. Later that night, three children, a baby and a couple of comforters came and surrounded him, falling asleep, comforted by the feeling of their new Oba, shushing his dreams without even knowing it.


End file.
